


A Letter to Santa

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: Liebe Weihnachtsmann, diese Übung ist sinnlos, weil ich schon lange weiß, dass es dich nicht gibt. Trotzdem muss ich diesen Brief schreiben, weil Rektor Cross uns diese Hausaufgabe über die Feiertage aufgegeben hat.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	A Letter to Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nummer 2 unseres [WeCanBeHeroes Adventskalenders 2020](https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=125)  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Liebe Weihnachtsmann,

diese Übung ist sinnlos, weil ich schon lange weiß, dass es dich nicht gibt. Trotzdem muss ich diesen Brief schreiben, weil Rektor Cross uns diese Hausaufgabe über die Feiertage aufgegeben hat. Nichts gegen die Hausaufgabe, aber am Ende lesen doch sowieso nur Sie diesen Brief, Mister Cross. Wieso muss ich also eine Entität ansprechen, an die nur Kinder glauben?

Und ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Immerhin bin ich schon neun und damit ein großer Junge. Also kann ich auch meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Zumindest meistens. Wenn ich das entscheiden könnte, wäre ich jetzt zuhause bei meinen Eltern. Aber wie Sie wissen, sind meine Eltern noch auf Forschungsreise und kommen erst im neuen Jahr wieder. Sie haben mir am Telefon hoch und heilig versprochen, dass wir Weihnachten nachholen. Glaube ich. Die Verbindung war sehr schlecht.

Ich weiß, das ist ein Risiko, weil Sie diesen Brief ja auch lesen, Rektor Cross, aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie den Dachboden ansonsten wirklich nutzen können. Deshalb habe ich mir dort ein Deckenlager aufgebaut, weil es dort gemütlich ist und ich meine Ruhe habe. Ich kann dort ungestört nachdenken. Ich mache auch nichts kaputt, versprochen. Nachdem Weihnachten für mich ja sowieso ausfällt, störe ich dort oben auch niemanden und habe die Bücher auch ordnungsgemäß aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen.

Wissen Sie, normalerweise haben meine Eltern immer einen Baum besorgt. Wenn mein Dad Zeit hat, macht er selber Eggnogg. Meine Mom kauft Plätzchen und es gibt am Abend Gänsebraten. Ich weiß wie gesagt, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht existiert. Trotzdem macht meinen Eltern das ganze Zeremoniell mit dem Glas Milch und dem Teller voll Plätzchen Freude, also spiele ich mit. Ich schlafe in der Weihnachtsnacht auch meistens schlecht, deshalb ist es vielleicht sogar besser, dass ich dieses Jahr hier bin. Hier kann ich sicher ungestört schlaf—

Lieber Mister Cross,

entschuldigen Sie, dass ich diesen Weihnachtsbrief so abrupt abgebrochen habe, aber ich hatte etwas gehört. Schritte auf dem Dach – natürlich war mein erster Gedanke, dass ich vielleicht den Weihnachtsmann wütend gemacht habe mit der Behauptung, dass es ihn nicht gibt. Aber dann hätte ich auch einen Schlitten und Glöckchen hören müssen und beides war nicht zu hören. Was es dann also war, was da auf dem Dach so herumgeturnt hat? Oder eher, wer? Nachdem es morgen sowieso in der Zeitung stehen wird, kann ich es Ihnen auch sagen.

Batman war hier! Batman und Robin! Im Gegensatz zum Weihnachtsmann sind Batman und Robin nämlich sehr real. Sie waren hier, ich hab sie gesehen. Sie haben einen Verbrecher über die Dächer verfolgt. Dann sind sie auf das Nachbardach gesprungen, Robin sogar mit einem Salto. Das war so super und ich hätte gerne meine Kamera dabei gehabt. Das ging hin und her und beinahe wäre der Verbrecher abgestürzt, aber Batman hat ihn aufgefangen. Dann haben sie den Verbrecher gefesselt und Robin hat mir sogar gewunken.

Wow! Bestes Weihnachten ever!

Bitte heben Sie für mich den Zeitungsartikel davon auf, als Weihnachtsgeschenk. Vielen Dank!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Tim Drake, Klasse 3A


End file.
